


Stone Cold

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: Mis One Shots [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin hace que Loki se comprometa con una princesa, dejando tu relación con él a un lado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Cold

《Te amo, T/N. 》Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza.

No sabía ni siquiera como habíamos  llegado hasta ahí. Simplemente no soportaba más la situación. Ver a Loki bailando con otra princesa de otro reino, tan feliz. Como si nada entre nosotros hubiera pasado.

《 ¿Pensaste que me había enamorado de ti? Por favor, ni mi hermano se enamoraría de ti.》 Maldita sea, esas escenas no dejaban de pasar en mi mente.

Hace una semana todo estaba bien y de repente él me gritaba, se enojaba por todo lo que hacía. Me duele cada vez que lo veo, que pienso en él. Pero es inevitable. No lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza.

《Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.》 ¿Qué pensaba al creerle esas palabras? Es el dios del engaño y simplemente me deje engañar.

Odín no sabía nada de nuestra relación, solo Thor y su madre. Él por alguna razón la ocultaba, sabía cuál era pero no me importó.  Lo amaba mucho como para cuestionarle lo que hacía y como lo hacía.

《Eres una simple asgardiana y yo seré un rey. No puedo seguir con esta relación.》 Sus ojos por fin decían algo y todo lo que me había dicho era mentira. Lo conocía tan bien. Trate de hacerlo reflexionar, pero se fue tan enojado que ni siquiera me dejo terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

Ella es más hermosa que yo, su pelo rubio y ojos azules, esa ropa tan bella. Yo soy una simple asgardiana, como él había dicho. Maldigo el día que me enamore de él.

《 ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?》Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar eso. No puedo más. Loki volteo hacia donde yo estaba. Camino hacia mí y yo me quería ir. Pero quería hablarle por última vez.  

-Hola -dijo con voz baja. Sus ojos eran fríos.

Contesté su saludo pero la voz de su padre resonó por toda la habitación opacado mi voz.

-Loki, ven acá -su padre nos miró y espero a que Loki se acercará a él-. El día de hoy nos reunimos aquí porque mi hijo tiene una propuesta que hacer.

En ese momento me llene de esperanza, por unos segundo sentí su mirada en mí. Pero de nuevo estaba equivocada. Cuando él dijo las palabras que me había dicho a mi hace dos meses a esa rubia fue como si me cayera un balde de agua helada. 

-Sí -había contestado ella con su voz chillona. Ambos se abrazaron y comenzaron a bailar. Mis ojos de llenaron de lágrimas y con pasó decidido fui hacia la salida.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y volteé.

-Lo siento -dijo él.

-No te disculpes... sé que no lo sientes. -me limpie las lágrimas.

-Sí lo hago.

-¡No, no lo haces! -grite-. ¡Nunca lo hiciste! Yo solo soy una simple asgardiana y ella es una princesa. Nunca has sentido nada por mí -no quería llorar, no enfrente de él. Quería demostrar que no me dolía.

-Sí lo hago...yo lo siento muchísimo.

-Ve y baila con ella. Se ven tan bien juntos -antes de irme volteé y lo mire a los ojos-. Si eres feliz con ella... soy feliz por ti.


End file.
